mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Thegn
Ein germ. Thegn bzw. ags. Thane (d.h. „Diener; Jünger; Held, Krieger“) Joseph Bosworth: A dictionary of the Anglo-Saxon language Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green and Longman : London 1838, S. 501.; verwandt mit deutsch Degen („junger Held, Krieger“) bezeichnete war im Mittelalter ein angelsächsisches Gefolgsmann. Wikipedia: Thane (Gefolgsmann). Version vom 19. Juli 2016. Beschreibung Das ags. þegn, ahd. degan bedeutet ursprünglich 'Knappe, Diener, Gefolgsmann'. In diesem Sinn wird der Ausdruck z.B. in der Erzählung von der Ermordung König Cynewulfs von Wessex (757–786) und seiner Gefährten in der Sachsenchronik aus dem Jahr 755 gebraucht. Modern English Translation of the A-S Chronicle; The Online Medieval and Classical Library Aber schon früh wandelte sich die Begriffsbedeutung Thegn und bezeichnet den bevorzugten Gefolgsadligen, womit er die Bezeichnung ags. gesiðcundman (vgl. gesiþ) verdrängte, die öfters in den Gesetzten König Ines von Wessex († nach 726) gebraucht wurde. Königsdienst und Grundbesitz Geþyncðu In dem berühmten Traktak-Fragment über das Gedeihen (ags. geþyncðu - 'Würden') vom Anfang des 11. Jhs., wahrscheinlich aus der Feder von Erzbischof Wulfstan II. von York († 1023), heißt es u. a.: „Wenn ein Ceorl (Gemeinfreier) so emporkam, dass er völlig 5 Hiden eignen Landes hatte, Kirche und Küche, Glockenhaus und Burgtor, Sitz und eignes Amt in der Königshalle, dann genoss er hinfort Thegnberechtigung" Liebermann, Gesetze. aaO. Bd. I, S. 456. Als stabgereimter Spruch verbindet diese Textstelle Wichtiges und Minderwesentliches. Jedenfalls aber sind die Einzelheiten dieses Ausspruches merkwürdig. Es handelt sich nicht um die Erhebung zur Thegnschaft, sondern nur um die Bedingungen, die einen Mann der Thegnschaft würdig machen. Hier vereinigen sich in charakteristischer Weise Königsdienst und Grundbesitz. Das Amt in der Königshalle wird ausdrücklich erwähnt; aber bei der Zusammenstellung des Spruchs wurde nicht an den ags. gesíðcundman unland-ágende vgl. Ine 51 gedacht, der in einem rein persönlichem Gefolgsverhältnis stand. Zur Thegnschaft gehört ein Gut von 5 Hiden, eine Grundherrschaft mit Kirche und Burg. Die Bestimmungen über das Heerwesen (vgl. Wehrverfassung) erklären die Forderung von gerade 5 Hiden für die Ausstattung des Thegns: das ist die Durchschnittsausstattung eines vollgerüsteten Kriegers in der Zeit der Dänenkriege (vgl. auch Gesith). Norðleoda laga In der parallelen Bestimmung der Norðleoda laga wird dementsprechend gesagt (c. 10): „Selbst wenn er so emporkommt, dass er Helm und Panzer und ein mit Goldblech belegtes Schwert hat; wenn er jenes Landquantum nicht besitzt, so bleibt er doch Gemeiner (Ceorl).“ (c. 11) „Und wenn sein Sohn und seines Sohnes Sohn es erreichen, dass sie so viel an Land besitzen, dann ist die Nachkommenschaft von gefolgsadligem Stande zu 2000 Thrymsas“. Diese Bestimmung stellt auch die Bewertung des Thegn gegenüber den Gemeinfreien fest (c. 5, 6): * Das Wergeld eines Priesters und Thegn beträgt 2000 Thrymsas (25 Pfund). * Das Wergeld eines beträgt ist 266 Thrymsas (nach Dänenrecht), d.h. 200 Schilling nach Mercierrecht (3 ⅓ Pfund) Liebermann, Gesetze. aaO. Bd. I, S. 461. Die allgemein verbreitete Gegenüberstellung in der Periode der dänischen Kriege lautet: 1200 Schilling gegen 200 Schilling, und die Angehörigen der Hauptklassen werden daher regelmäßig als Twelvehyndmen und Twihyndmen bezeichnet. Diese scharfe Gegenüberstellung, die durch Gleichungen zwischen Nordleuten und Engländern bedingt wurde (vgl. Ständeverfassung), entsprach allderings nicht genau den wirklichen Verhältnissen, die durchaus gewisse Abstufungen zuließen. So wird auch zur Zeit König Knuts des Großen (995-1035) zwischen königlichen Thegnen und geringeren Thegnen unterschieden; und es ist wahrscheinlich, dass dabei die sonst verschollene Unterscheidung zwischen Twelvehyndman und Sixhyndman nachklingt. Heergewäte Die zitierten Gesetze Knuts des Großen sind auch insofern interessant, als sie das Heergewäte - die kriegerische Aussteuer des Gefolgsmanns - besprechen und ihre Rückgabe oder wenigstens entsprechende Zahlungen im Todesfall des Vassallen feststellen. Nach Erwähnung des Heergewätes eines Eorls wird dasjenige der Königsthegne, die dem König am nächsten sind, angegeben: 4 Pferde, 2 gesattelte und 2 ungesattelte, 2 Schwerter, 4 Speere und ebenso viele Schilde und Helme und Brünnen (Panzer), und 50 Mankuse Goldes. Das Heergewäte eines geringeren Thegns ist nach einer Version 2 Pferde mit entsprechenden Waffen, nach der anderen 1 Pferd mit Waffen und des Thegns Halsfang (im Allgemeinen der 10. Teil des Wergelds). Diese Heergewäte-Bestimmungen werden in Urkunden des 10. und 11. Jhs. mehrfach bestätigt z. B. Diplomatarium anglicum aevi saxonici (Internet Archive). Benjamin Thorpe. London, Macmillan 1865. S. 499, 505, 512 etc.. Rechte und Pflichten In den Rectitudines Singularum Personarum Rectitudines singularum personarum (Google Books). Hrsg. Heinrich Leo. Halle : E. Anton, 1842, S. 87 werden die gewöhnlichen Rechte und Pflichten eines Thegn aufgezählt: "Er soll sein Recht an Buchland genießen und von seinem Landedrei Dinge leisten: Heerfahrt (fyrd), Festungsbau und Brückenwerk. Auch erwächst von manchen Gütern weitere Grundlast infolge von Königsbann, wie Wildgehege für Königsgut und Ausrüstung zur Heerfahrt; Schiffs- und Seeküstenwacht; Leibwache und Landwehrwache, Almosengeld und Kirchensteuer usw..." Liebermann, Gesetze. aaO. Bd. I, S. 444. Im Domesdaybuch finden sich viele Notizen über den Stand und Grundbesitz der Thegne zur Zeit Eduards des Bekenners. In den meisten Fällen nehmen sie eine Stellung ein, die derjenigen der späteren normannischen Ritter (lat. milites) entspricht, obgleich ihr Vertragsverhältnis zu ihren Herren nicht so bestimmt, wie das der französischen und anglonormannischen Lehnspflichtigen war. Die Grundstücke, die den Thegnen überlassen wurden, um die nötige materielle Grundlage ihrer Stellung zu schaffen, werden als tainland bezeichnet. Geringere Thegn Ein Umstand ist auf Grund der Beschreibung aus dem "Domesdaybuch" besonders zu beachten, nämlich die beträchtliche Zahl der geringen Thegne, die sehr weit von der Forderung eines Grundbesitzes von 5 Hiden entfernt waren und der Terminologie in den Gesetzen Knuts des Großen zufolge in die Kategorie der geringeren Thegne eingereiht werden müssen. Es kommt vor, dass einige von ihnen zu Agrarleistungen verpflichtet sind, die ihrer Stellung eine eigentümliche, etwas unkriegerische Färbung geben, z. B. in Lancashire Maitland, Domesday. aaO. Bd. I 269. Diese geringeren Gefolgsleute waren in den nördlichen Gegenden besonders wegen des Zuflusses der dänischen Krieger zahlreich. Aber kleine Thegne kommen auch in den stark feudalisierten Bezirken des südlichen Englands vor, z.B. in Hampshire. Gilden Ein interessantes Dokument aus der letzten Zeit vor der normannischen Eroberung ist in dem Statut der Gilde der Thegne in Cambridge erhalten. Die Mitglieder geloben einander Treue und Beistand zur Erhaltung ihrer Rechte. Die Fälle, in denen ein solcher Beistand besonders vorgesehen ist, betreffen Begräbnis, Krankheit, Rache und Beihilfe zur Erledigung von Wergeld. Außerdem wurden gewisse Regeln in Bezug auf Ordnung bei Zusammenkünften aufgestellt. Außer Mitgliedern, die als Herren (hláford) auftreten, werden deren Diener oder Gefolgsleute (cniht) berücksichtigt. Die Vereinigung muß aus hochgestellten Vollfreien, wahrscheinlich aus Kriegern, die in Cambridge garnisonierten, bestanden haben. Skandinavien thumb|Runenstein von Lövsund (Sö 151): "Nesbjórn, Sparr's Sohn, errichtete diesen Stein in Erinnernung an Sveinn, seinen Bruder, einen Thegn von Stärke." Auch in Skandinavien findet sich die Bezeichnung thegn (anord. þægn), und zwar schon sehr früh, auf Runeninschriften. Das Wort hat allerdings recht verschiedene Bedeutungen: * 1.) zum einen bedeutet es den freien Untertanen gegenüber dem unfreien (anord. þegn ok þrǣll) * 2.) dann meint es den freien Gefolgsmann des Königs * 3.) dann den Mann überhaupt, * 4.) schließlich sogar Diener und selbst den unfreien Diener. Welche Bedeutung die ursprüngliche in Nordeuropa ist, und ob das Wort bodenständig ist oder von Angelsachsen eingeführt wurde, ist allerdings umstritten. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Domesday Book and Beyond (Internet Archive): Three Essays in the Early History of England. Frederic William Maitland. University Press, 1907. * Gesetze der Angelsachsen (Internet Archive). Felix Liebermann. Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. Band 1, Band 2, Band 3. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. IV, S. 317 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Staatswesen in England Kategorie:Stände Kategorie:Adel